


Jackpot!

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 原著台词xjb引用, 因为本人的恶趣味被消音的Dante, 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 我们在此分离。我们在此重聚。





	Jackpot!

    Dante还将醒未醒的时候，一只手已经相当自觉地伸出去——在Devil may cry，桌子上总会有点提神醒脑的东西：微温的黑檀木白象牙，冰凉的叛逆，最好是一块披萨，那会让一整天都变得不那么灰暗。然后他的手拍在了一些有弹性的东西上。

    哇哦。他试图睁开眼睛，顺便轻车熟路地捏了几下。哇哦。形状A-，不过弹性A+。然后他的手被相当不客气地拍开了。

    哇——哦。

    Dante意识到了什么，刻在身体里的本能和求生欲让他眼都没睁就毫无形象地往一边滚了大半圈，果不其然耳边响起刀刃和地面交击的清脆一响。

    Dante不情不愿睁开眼。Vergil颇为遗憾地冷哼一声。太刻意了，老哥，Dante心想，差一点点整个魔界就都听见你谋杀亲弟未遂的game over音效了。不过他最终也没开口，久违的席卷全身的疲倦感让他感觉自己的整个头都是一团没用的泥巴。他蔫答答地支撑起自己，回到Vergil身边坐下。

    Vergil正靠在战场旁边一个已经被削掉一大半的未知生物骨架边，他的宝贝阎魔刀已经归刃入鞘，被他好好地抱在怀里。他本人还是Dante熟悉的表情——不可一世的，骄傲得有点欠揍的，Dante限定嫌弃的。Dante坐下，然后闭着眼往他老哥的胸上躺。形状A-，弹性A+，因为是Vergil，他给3S。Vergil把刀拿开了，Dante的脑袋成功着陆。

    "活蹦乱跳，huh？"Vergil相当不温柔地抓起他的头发。Dante这下感觉出哪里不对了。他说不出话。他的嘴唇到声带就好像全被焊在了一起，字句在他的大脑和胸腔里急得打转，但是他连语气助词都发不出半个。他想起来了一些事情，后脑上的一记重击，他眼前一黑。糟糕。太糟糕了。Vergil拎着他的脑袋翻来覆去地看了半天。"看起来已经愈合了。"他的声音很平稳，"不过看起来你一时半会还张不开嘴？我可再找不出比这更幸运的事了。"他松开手，Dante的脑袋砸回他的胸前。此处应当有一声痛呼，Dante想，这样他还可以趁机摸上去赖个热辣的吻——

    ——等等，谁又说现在这样不行呢。

    少看，多做。Dante贴着Vergil的上半身灵活地打了个滚，成功把刚刚在地上沾上的泥土也糊在他老哥做工精良的大衣和马甲上。然后他爬上去，把他老哥即将爆发的尖刻的嘲讽全都堵回嘴里——他吻上这两片让人恨得牙痒痒的唇。Vergil恶狠狠地咬了他一下，然后两个人在浓烈的血腥气中开始一般意义上的接吻流程。

    很好，今天Vergil的反应已经相当温和了。Dante轻车熟路地解开他老哥的裤子，夺下他手里下一秒就要被扔出去的自己的皮带。他看着Vergil。Come on bro，一点情趣，他眨眨眼睛，努力让自己看起来诚恳又善良。Vergil挑起一侧眉毛。"现在我开始质疑我刚刚的判断了。你的脑子真的不需要进一步自我修复吗，Dante？现在？在这里？"Dante在周围堆积成山的怪物尸体中坚定地把手伸向Vergil的手腕。"Fine."Vergil眯起眼，"就当作为你刚刚晕过去我一个人收拾烂摊子的回礼，你也该试着自己处理这些垃圾了。"他相当恶趣味地笑，Dante做出一副苦兮兮的样子，手上倒是相当麻利地把Vergil的双手缚在他身前。

    这有点像他们之间的一个小小的仪式，或者说一个约定、一种游戏规则，一旦它完成，他们就会默契地遵守它直到最后。Vergil放任Dante把自己半扶半抱地压到足够支撑他整个后背的一个——管他的什么东西上，Dante把他的手按在他头顶上，Vergil的整个正面就完全向Dante打开。这期间他们一直狂乱地接吻、相互啃咬，把对方的嘴唇蹂躏得惨不忍睹。然后Dante开始向下进攻，不过毕竟是在战场边上，他也不敢顶着阎魔刀警告把他哥脱得光溜溜，只是极尽色情地用手揉捏那对3S级的胸肉，隔着若干层衣料揉捏Vergil硬起来的乳头。衣料摩擦敏感的皮肤带来异样的刺激，Vergil不禁微微仰头发出呻吟，却将自己脆弱的喉结送到Dante嘴边。

    Vergil感觉到Dante在那里流连。他抑制不住自己粗重地喘息，为Dante的呼吸在脖颈上撩拨起的酥麻，也为接下来要发生的事。他们都有这个爱好——当对方在床上将自己的弱点毫无保留地袒露出来的时候，在上面留下印记——对他们来说九成九意味着见血，这次也不例外。Dante在他脖颈上啃咬，Vergil简直怀疑他要咬破自己的颈动脉。他用十指用力地扣着身后支撑自己的这个——什么东西，终于意识到自己为什么有些不适应：Dante太安静了。这个和自己一母同胞的混蛋在人类社会混得久，上床的时候简直骚话连篇，无论操他哥还是被他哥操都能变着花样拿话撩他。而今天他被迫静音，Vergil耳边全是自己被快感侵蚀得不成样子的喘息和呻吟，他简直觉得自己的声音要传遍整个魔界。

    这太可怕了。Vergil久违地觉得有点耳根发红。他们勃起的阴茎隔着布料暧昧地摩擦，在衣料上留下水痕。他抬起一条腿，勾住Dante按向自己。"要做就快点。"他努力让自己显得不耐烦。"我可不想一会当众表演。"

    Dante抬头看他，Vergil被他眼里燃烧的欲望刺激得兴奋起来。他以前是从没有注意过吗？这一次做爱着实让他大开眼界。Dante伸手把两个人的阴茎解放出来，让Vergil转过身去。现在我知道支撑我的这个东西是个骨架了——Vergil钦佩自己居然还有心情想这事。Dante的阴茎在他的股沟摩擦，在即将被进入的入口周围滑动，偶尔戳刺进去一点。Vergil用手撑起上半身，把腰臀往后送了一点。他听到自己的声音里满是掩饰不住的欲望。

    "插进来。"他说。

    确实如此，他们之间的性爱很多都缺乏温柔的前戏。Dante发不出声音，Vergil无从判断他是否赞成这一提议，只能被动接受对方决定何时插入。这让他感觉很不好。Dante显然也意识到了他的优势，只是相当自得地顺着衣料下摆摸上Vergil的腰，感受着他紧实的肌肉随着呼吸在手下起伏，然后抓住他松懈的一刹那，按着他的腰把自己的阴茎挺进去。

    Vergil发出一声痛苦又愉快的叫声。没有润滑的粗暴性爱往往都伴随痛苦，这一点他们两个是该死的专家。Dante轻轻拍打Vergil的臀部示意他放松，Vergil却因为耳边清脆的拍击声不自觉又加紧了一点。他听见Dante深吸了一口气——这是他为数不多能得到的反馈——简直感觉自己的大脑要爆炸了。他努力放松自己，Dante配合地缓慢抽插，直到他那根大家伙完全地插进来，他们两个人都舒了一口气。

    Dante轻柔地抚摸着他老哥劲瘦的腰肢，开始大力操干Vergil敏感的前列腺。他知道的，他可比Vergil这个不懂情趣的家伙早想到得多——这可是难得的让你知道你被操的时候有多淫荡的机会，老哥，他发誓等自己重新学会说话顶着阎魔刀也要对Vergil说。他们两个人的关系始终保持着微妙的平衡，而Vergil往往会在这种平衡被打破的时候表现出一种特别的脆弱。Dante爱死了这样的Vergil。就像现在，他刻意时浅时深地戳刺Vergil体内敏感的那一点，逼着他控制不住地发出呻吟，他身后的小洞就咬得格外紧。Dante一边为快感头皮发麻，一边又忍不住涌起一股子有点好笑的温柔情感。Vergil。Vergil。他在心里，和之前任何一次性爱中一样，在心里咀嚼这个名字。他的手温柔地沿着Vergil的肌肉线条滑动，带出他喉咙里被快感浸透的沙哑的叹息。

    Vergil只觉得这次性爱格外漫长。一切正在失控，他不得不被动接受Dante给他的快感，他——不愿承认地——感到有些不安。但是他的弟弟在他腰侧的手的温度又给了他一点慰藉，这让他能够按耐住召来阎魔刀回身一击的冲动来享受性爱。他的阴茎时而会撞上面前冰冷的骨质，和他身后时浅时深的撞击一起带给他甜美的折磨。Vergil闭着眼，听见自己毫不遮掩的呻吟回荡在整片空地上。他感觉自己要燃烧起来了。欲望逐渐攀向顶峰，然后止于Dante伸过来的手——它牢牢地锁住了Vergil的阴茎前端。Vergil简直是尖叫出声。

    "放开你的手，Dante。"他咬着牙说，十指难耐地扣住手下的骨质。Dante只是不为所动地埋头吻上Vergil的脊背，用牙齿隔着衣料暧昧地轻咬。Vergil感觉自己膝盖都要开始发软。"我说——放开！……呃，你不能……"他最终还是决定闭上嘴，赌气一样地抑制自己发出变调的呻吟。这显然不那么容易。Dante的皮质手套不可避免地和他被迫停止射精的阴茎摩擦，快感和痛苦交织让他头晕眼花。Dante不紧不慢。Vergil不会说please，他的时间很充足。Vergil的肠道愈发紧密地咬着他的阴茎，而他只是坚持着冲撞着那一个小点，感受着快感是如何让这具充满力量美的身体变得火热而柔软。

    这让他有一点小小的恶作剧意愿。

    他在Vergil背上写：猜我在想什么（GUESS I AM THINKING）。

    "什……什么？"Vergil在情欲的海洋中挣扎着。Dante好心地又写了一遍。Vergil头晕眼花地喘息着，咀嚼着这几个字。他很快就意识到了什么，Dante满意地想。他意识到了。

    "不……别这么做，Dante，别这么做。"Vergil哀叹，他知道的，他知道Dante也明白他知道。在别人看来是打哑谜，在他们自己看来却是高效的交流。Vergil的声音为不能释放的折磨逼出的呻吟而变得有些沙哑。"Don't you dare say it——"

    Dante在他体内大力冲击了几下，Vergil的声音被撞得破碎。然后他松开手。

    Jackpot！

    Dante无声地笑了，Vergil也确实听见了它。他颤抖着，他的精液喷溅在他面前的骨质和他的小腹，而Dante的则完完全全地被Vergil身后的嘴含进身体深处。Dante扶着Vergil的腰把软掉的阴茎抽出来，看着他老哥含着他的精液匆匆忙忙地提上裤子——他们都听见了已经在不远处的怪物的嘶鸣，期间Vergil大概用眼神阎魔刀把他捅了一百遍。Dante控制不住自己咧开的嘴。他还是说不出话，不过这不妨碍他用眼神跟Vergil开一百个关于此jackpot和彼jackpot的玩笑。

    某种意义上他们的生活又回到了正轨，他想，无休止地打架或者做爱，把对方生活里的一点一滴都刻上自己的印记，直到不分彼此。长久的分离给他们双方都带来不少改变，而他们依然会彼此吸引，彼此接近，彼此探索。

    这一次他们可以悠闲一点了。Dante扛着自己的魔剑摇摇晃晃地向前走去，Vergil面色不善地靠在刚刚他们做爱的地方等着他——遵守约定，带着手腕上未褪的红痕和屁股里没有清理的他的精液。Dante轻轻微笑了一下，冲向这群不识时务的怪物。

    We got plenty of time.

 


End file.
